An energy management system (EMS) is a system of computer implemented tools used by operators of electric utility grids to monitor, control, and optimize the performance of the generation and/or transmission of an energy delivery system. In other words, an EMS optimizes, supervises and controls the transmission grid and generation assets. The monitoring and control functions are known as “supervisory control and data acquisition” (SCADA). Control such a system involves autonomous automatic actions by the EMS to arrest deviations in power system frequency whenever imbalances arise between load and generation. Primary frequency control actions include governor response, load damping, and voluntary frequency-responsive load control, all of which contribute to frequency response. Secondary frequency control involves centrally coordinated actions by the EMS to return frequency to its scheduled value. They are deployed both during normal operations and after primary frequency control resources have arrested frequency imbalance following major disturbances. Secondary frequency control actions include generation (or load) that responds to automatic generation control (AGC) signals or to operator dispatch commands. AGC is often referred to as “regulation” service.
The proliferation of renewable energy and particularly wind power, present significant challenges to EMSs and energy market management systems (EMMS). Because these energy sources are frequently intermittent, it can be difficult to incorporate the energy they produce into existing power distribution systems that are designed to provide continuous, reliable power. Thus, there is a significant need to provide systems, methods and apparatus for improved energy management systems with wind power generation dispatch.